Snow flakes fall in my memories of you
by planet p
Summary: AU; snow flakes fall in her memories of him. Written in '07.


**Snow flakes fall in my memories of you** by planet p

**Disclaimer** I don't own _the Pretender_ or any of its characters.

**Author's Notes** Written in 2007.

* * *

The young woman sat cross-legged under a large empty tree, patches of sunlight and shadow dancing on her dark hair through the bare branches.

It was an overcast day. Heavy grey clouds scattered across the sky like an army blanket.

Soon, the wind picked up, blowing hair into her eyes and mouth. The woman didn't stir from her almost-catatonic trance.

She was listening.

Waiting.

Waiting for what she was not certain. The memory lingered just beyond her reach.

She had started to shiver in the bitter cold, her cardigan pulled tight about her chest. A car honked loudly across the road. Some kids came home from school. The grocery store brang in their advertisements.

It was starting on dusk. Still the woman did not stir. She did not know how long she had been sitting there. Neither did she care.

For her, the rest of the world had ceased to exist. Only this feeling, this waiting.

* * *

The woman brushed the red hair from her eyes, frustrated. She had had a long day at work today. She had thought Mrs. Robertson would never stop talking, and the other customers had been getting impatient. They wanted to get in, get what they needed, and get out. She hardly thought getting held up at the check-out because some old lady wanted to tell the tale of her life, exacted into the equation. Who wanted to hear about the war besides, they had their own war to entertain them?

The woman sighed, brushing her hands down her little red, white and black uniform to straighten it.

She gazed up in wonder as snow flakes fell all about her, sprinkling in her hair like sprinkles on a cake.

A small smile lit her pale glossy lips.

* * *

The young woman smiled at the feeling of snow on her face, the tingling ice melting slowly on her pink flesh, sliding idly down her cheek.

She watched as the snow fell, dancing so prettily.

A panicked scream came from somewhere behind her. She ignored it. She was on her feet. Twirling and twirling and twirling. Arms out like a scarecrow. She heard laughter. Happy laughter. And she knew this is what she had been waiting for.

"I hear it! I hear the snow! I do! I really do! Oh Sydney, it's so pretty!"

Someone had grabbed her and was pulling. The young woman laughed hysterically as she was dragged out of the cold. Never stopped laughing. And now she remembered.

* * *

_The young woman stopped at the door only to find it open, the office a complete mess, paperwork scattered all across the floor like snow in a storm. And amongst it all she found Sydney. Smiling spectacularly._

_It didn't take a genius to tell he had been drinking, and he had drunk far too much._

_Catherine frowned sadly and took a cautious step into the room. A record was spinning round and round without playing, having reached the end. Eartha Kitt, Catherine presumed._

_Sydney opened his eyes slowly at the sound of her heels. His smile never faded. Instead he placed a finger across his lips. "Shhh…"_

_Catherine's frown deepened as she brushed the back of her dress down before sitting down beside him. "What are you doing?" she mouthed._

"_Listening. Can't you hear it?"_

_Catherine brushed the hair from her eyes so she could properly look into the young man's happy brown eyes._

"_Hear what?"_

"_The snow?"_

_Catherine blinked, looking up for no reason at all, as though she thought it may actually start snowing. A small smile played across her lips as she realised that he missed his home._

"_No," she breathed, "but I'll try real hard this time, and I won't speak at all, then we can both listen to the snow together, and that'll be heaps more fun than just listening on our own."_

_Sydney nodded, smiling, and shut his eyes once more._

_Catherine took a deep calming breath and relaxed slowly, listening to her gentle heartbeat. She shut her eyes and sat there a long time, just listening._

_In that moment the world was never so fast and cruel. It almost seemed as though she had found peace. And she thought she heard the snow._


End file.
